Un poco de tiempo
by Deih
Summary: Basada en el Doujinshi Engagement Ring. Detalles agregados y final inesperado. / Re-subido.


Bueno...este mini OS es algo que escribí hace tiempo, lo encontré y quise subirlo. Más corregido claro u-u

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

—Tokiya... —susurró Ittoki, su semblante era triste— Tengo que prepararme o voy a llegar tarde...

El peliazul tan solo entrecerró sus ojos, murmurando un débil _''cierto.''_

—¿Todavía estás de mal humor? —le preguntó el pelirrojo con una dulce mirada, aunque no le podía ver ya que Tokiya estaba brazándolo por detrás, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento— _Eres tan lindo...pero esto es problemático_ —pensó suspirando a la par que pasaba su mano por el azulado cabello de su chico, tratando de que dejara de estar así.

—Este se suponía que iba a ser nuestro primer día juntos en tres semanas sin Kotobuki-san alrededor —fue la única respuesta del mayor, el cual tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello del más bajo—. Aunque en mi caso, este es en realidad un día de descanso que me las arreglé para conseguir después de un montón de duro trabajo que he tratado de alinear con nuestro tiempo libre —agregó triste.

Una gran flecha se estampó contra la conciencia de Otoya, el cual formó un puchero.

—En verdad, yo no tenía ningún plan cuando hablamos... ¡Se hicieron después! Sé que tenía que habértelo dicho pero lo he olvidado...l-lo siento... —bajó la mirada, sintiendo como Tokiya apretaba un poco más aquel abrazo y su mirada completamente centrada en él— ...y-yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo de nuevo esta tarde, así que...lo siento mucho —podría parecer ridículo, pero se sentía tan mal, nunca estaban juntos; un día por su trabajo, otro día por Nanami,la cual por cierto ya estaba empezando a hartarse de su acercamniento hacia **su** Toki, otro día por entrevistas...jamás juntos, y justo cuando lo logran...¡Paff!, lo arruina todo— _Genial Ittoki_ —pensó.

—Realmente...no estoy enfadado después de todo —musitó el peliazul, aspirando el perfume de su pelirrojo.

—En vez de enfadado, estás enfurruñado ¿Verdad?, ¡Qué raro! —rió Ittoki, haciendo que una venita se formara en la frente de su novio.

—Otoya idiota...no tienes la menor idea de cuánto he estado esperando por... —no terminó la frase, sino que acercó sus labios al cuello del pelirrojo, empezando a repartir pequeños besos.

—¡Esp...! ¡To...Tokiya! ¿Qué estás...?, ¡Owww...Tu Idio...! —se quejó al sentir que mordía su sensible piel, ¡Eso le dejaría marca!— T-te he dicho que tengo una entrevista próximamente —dijo alarmado.

—Lo entiendo...no dejaré ninguna marca... —negó en un suspiro, causándole escalofríos.

—¡To...Tokiya! —volvió a quejarse, completamente sonrojado; sin embargo el mayor no le prestó atención, empezando a pasar su tibia lengua por el cuello al descubierto del pelirrojo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo— ¡Ngh...ah...!..To...ki...¡Ah! —gimió al sentir que le succionaba la oreja; tembló, si no se detenía ahora... — Ngh...¡E-espera! —se removió un poco, haciendo que el peliazul se detuviera resignado, mas no dejó de abrazarle— ...hey...Tokiya... —suspiró, tenía que calmarse.

—...¿Si? —preguntó con un tono apagado, la verdad era que no quería detenerse.

—Tú sabes, ahora mnismo...de verdad quiero que m-me marques mucho... —musitó, sintiendo su rostro arder.

—...¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir, sin entender muy bien.

—Po-porque.. y-yo soy tuyo, después de todo... —murmuró, jugando con un mechón de su rojizo cabello. Tokiya abrió un poco más sus orbes sorprendido, sin poder decir nada— ...mi cabello, mis ojos, mi boca, mis manos... —enumeró, rompiendo el abrazo y volteando para poder ver de frente al peliazul—...mi corazón, mi todo... —siguió, tomando la mano de Tokiya y llevándola a sus labios, depositando un suave beso— Todo eso te pertenece a ti.

—Otoya... —susurró en shock.

—Últimamente, aunque no sea tanto como a ti...he estado recibiendo un montón de ofertas de trabajo y...soy realmente feliz por eso, ¿Sabes? —mostró una sincera sonrisa, la cual hipnotizó por unos instantes a su contrario— Por eso, lo que creo que estoy tratando de decir...es que finalmente he llegado a entender tu pasión por el trabajo. Siento como que finalmente estamos en la misma arena...Nuestras carreras son realmente importantes, ¿Eh?, así que voy a intentarlo y controlarme a mi mismo —terminó de decir, volviendo a besar la mano de su chico— _Aunque me cueste tanto separarme de ti, aunque me duela horrores no poder hacer todo lo que quiero contigo_ —pensó dolido.

El peliazul no dijo nada, tan solo tomó la mano con la que Ittoki sostenía la suya y la atrajo hacia su boca.

—¿To...Toki...? —preguntó Ittoki sin comprender.

Tokiya tan solo atrapó uno de los dedos de Otoya entre sus dientes y comenzó a morderlo, succionándolo como un caramelo.

—¡¿?!, ¡¿To-to-to-to-Tokiya?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que te acabo de decir?!... Owowowowo, ¡No me muerdas maldición! —se quejó al sentir como le apretaba un poco más; sin embargo se calló al ver la mirada de él, dolor y tristeza mezclados...y al momento de ver esas dos cosas en la mirada azul de su amor, sintió como su corazón se rompía.

—Hoy...no, solo por ahora...concédeme esto al menos... —susurró, pasando su lengua por los dedos del pelirrojo.

—¿...huh? —fue lo único que salió de los labios ajenos.

—Siempre pienso...que yo puedo entender la importancia de tu trabajo y tus fans mejor que nadie... —murmuró Tokiya, dando un pequeño beso en la mano de su novio— Pero...me encuentro esperándote para mi solo...comportándome de una manera muy infantil...

—Es solo avergonzante, eso no es... —trató de hablar Ittoki, mas Tokiya le interrumpió.

—Pero si es solo esto... —dijo, pasando sus dedos por las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en la mano del pelirrojo— Debería desaparecer al tiempo que llegues al estudio, ¿Cierto? —desvió la mirada, pero Otoya vio nuevamente los dos sentimientos que odiaba notar en él, dolor y tristeza— Lo siento por haberte causado algún problema, juro...que no voy a volver a hacer algo así, por lo que...

—Y-yo debo...gustarte mucho entonces, ¿Huh? Eso es...un poco abrumador —le cortó.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo?, después de todo eso...

—Sé...que vamos a tener nuestra parte de problemas, pero no digas ''Nunca volveré a hacerlo''. Se egoísta conmigo de vez en cuando, no me importa consentirte un poco, Tokiya —comentó, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa; quería borrar todo dolor de su amor, quería que él estuviera bien.

—...si, pero... —trató de decir el peliazul.

—¡Está bien! —casi gritó, tomando a Tokiya de las mejillas y atrayéndolo hacia él para juntar sus frentes— ¡Me aseguraré...de consentirte! —exclamó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Otoya... —musitó, sus ojos estaban algo aguados, como si fuera a llorar.

Se observaron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que, finalmente, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, donde cada uno expresó todo el amor que poseían por el otro.

—Por favor, da lo mejor de ti en el trabajo hoy —sonrió Tokiya, acariciando los rojizos cabellos de su chico, el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—De acuerdo... —asintió, sintiendo el aroma del peliazul.

—Pero...

—¿Si? —preguntó Ittoki, levantando la mirada para verle mejor.

—Si después de todo es posible...¿Por favor date prisa y vuelve a casa pronto? —lo dijo a modo de pregunta, con la esperanza de que, al menos, pudieran estar un momento juntos.

Otoya abrió un poco más los ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo respondió rápidamente, con una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Por supuesto!

 **~En el Set~**

 _—Otoya-kun, ¡Una pausa por favor!_

 _—¡De acuerdo!_

— _¿Huh?, las marcas de dientes aún están aquí_ —pensó Ittoki luego de salir de la sala, observando su mano—. Bueno, es bastante débil, ¡Así que estoy seguro de que estará bien! —susurró, levantando su diestra para poder observar mejor.

''Si después de todo es posible, por favor date prisa y vuelve a casa pronto''

—Un Tokiya egoísta...¡Me gusta un poco! —musitó con una dulce sonrisa— _''Realmente es super claro, pero si le digo que las marcas de dientes no desaparecieron...Tokiya probablemente se sonrojara y se disculpara de inmediato. ¡Quizas lo provocare un poco con esto cuando vuelva!''_ —pensó soltando una pequeña risa, oh si, le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas al peliazul— Trabajaré duro hoy, ¿Cierto? —susurró, volteando para volver a sus actividades, sin embargo...

—¡Otoya-san tiene una llamada de urgencia! —gritó una de las encargadas acercándose con un teléfono, por su expresión no parecían ser buenas noticias.

El pelirrojo tan solo la miró confundido, tomando el aparato y... a su rostro casi se le va el color al escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

 _—I...Ichinose-San..._

Era la voz de Nanami, lo cual hizo que frunciera un poco el ceño, ¿Qué hacia ella con él?

 _—Tuvo... un accidente..._

Un sollozo de parte de la chica se escuchó y el corazón de Ittoki casi deja de latir.

 _—L-le...le pedí que me ayudara con algo p-pero..._

Odio hacia la persona que le hablaba.

 _—¡Por favor Ittoki-kun tienes que venir!, estamos en el Hospital Shibuya, ¡Por favor ven!_

Desesperación, ¿Tan mal estaba?

 _—Está muy grave... pu-puede... morir..._

Un ruido.

El telefono cayendo al suelo.

Ittoki saliendo a toda velocidad sin siquiera dar explicación.

Lágrimas, desesperación y un...

''Por favor no te mueras''

De parte del pelirrojo.

 **Hospital Shibuya**

Ignorar a las autoridades nunca fue tan fácil, aunque tuvo ayuda de Nanami. Entró con el corazón en la boca a la habitación del peliazul, doctores por todos lados, sangre, dolor, sus ojos entrecerrados, la vida que se le iba.

En eso vio como todos se alejaban y un doctor se acercaba a él, murmurando un _''Lo lamento''_ que no entendió hasta verlo.

Se acercó a Tokiya, el cual al verlo mostró una dulce sonrisa.

La última.

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del peliazul, susurrando un débil _lo siento._

La última lagrima.

—No... por favor, quédate conmigo... Toki...Toki... —susurraba Ittoki una y otra vez, mientras un montón de lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos rojos— ¡No te vayas! —se estaba quedando sin voz, comenzando a desesperarse— ¡No me dejes! —gritó, estampando sus labios contra los del peliazul, dándole un beso lleno de amor; sin embargo, eso...no fue suficiente.

Fue el último.

—T-te a-amo...Ittoki...l-lo sien...to...

Las últimas palabras, el último suspiro, el último latido de su corazón y...

 **Oscuridad.**

Ittoki lo abrazó, sintiendo como su corazón se partía y su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos. Quería morirse allí mismo, si no podía estar con él entonces nada tenía sentido.

Le costaba respirar, estaba llorando mucho, tal vez nada le importaba, era su culpa, toda suya. Si tan solo hubiera cumplido la promesa, él no hubiera salido a ayudar a Nanami, él se hubiera quedado con él, él estaría con vida, haciéndole esos berrinches infantiles, besándolo, sonriéndole.

Un grito de desesperación.

Si tan solo hubiera cumplido su promesa...si tan solo hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo...

Él ahora estaría sonriendole

 **Fin**


End file.
